In Between Times
by ChibiEarth
Summary: Family, at times, makes comes in different forms. Even in the strange situations you find yourself in. Series of short ficlets and drabbles relating to Pokémon in my old series with Delia, Giovanni, and Ash all being major characters, other characters making brief cameos, including characters from sequel story.
1. Ficlet 1

Pokémon is copyrighted to Nintendo. I own nothing.

**Title:** In Between Times

**Rating: **PG13

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, Humor, Friendship, Spoilers

**Warnings:** Delia/Giovanni (will be present through these, mostly in a past sense), Romance (light)

Mentions of my first Pokémon story _Secrets of the Past_ and sequel _Time Does Heal Wounds_, but not needed to understand these. ..but these are a part of that series but also stand off on their own at times as well.

**Summary:** Family, at times, makes comes in different forms. Even in the strange situations you find yourself in. Series of short ficlets and drabbles relating to Pokémon in my old series with Delia, Giovanni, and Ash all being major characters, other characters making brief cameos.

**A/N: **A few ficlets pertaining to my old Pokémon series I hope to start back up in the summer and revise a lot of it.

The problem is my vision of Giovanni came from the one I've been writing for years now that the newer series makes it hard for me to try and connect with him. Makes me feel like he is OOC…

Just so you know I only watched the Japanese version of this episode, so it may not be entirely accurate according to the English version and I've not actually seen anything Black and White episodes in English, so I sorta nabbed a few Japanese names from it…

Don't ask me where this oneshot came from but here we go...

Ficlet 1: Unova Pain…

"Ash, you told me would start being more careful after Sinnoh!" Delia almost wanted to scream at her son on the videophone.

Ash cringed; maybe it had not been a good thing to tell his mother he had seen Giovanni (he had remained certain not to mention he had been kidnapped by the man too). Giovanni had simply been trying to control legendary Pokémon for Unova. What would he tell his mother?

"Mom, it was alright, I swear! Nothing bad happened." If you don't count on him using Meloetta to control legendary Pokémon that is…

A sigh escaped her, "Please tell me Iris and Cilan don't know about your history with him!"

Ash frowned at his mother on the screen and almost could not help stop himself from getting angered a bit at his mother. Just his history?!

"Mom, isn't that a bit unfair to say that?"

Delia let out a sigh and stared at her son from over, "Yes, I'm sorry. I just don't nothing to happen to you. You hardly remember to pack your clean under wear as it is…"

"Pikapiki..pi pi!" Ash turned red in the face as his best friend, currently on his shoulder was resisting the urge to laugh at his trainer.

_Pikachu, you traitor. You are not supposed to laugh at me_.

A glare from Ash only caused Pikachu to hop his shoulder and away from his trainer a few feet, resisting the urge to start laughing.

"Mom!" Ash groaned, as he turned back to the videophone, though Ash resisted the urge to smile.

However, deep down Ash wanted to ask…why did his mom's laugh appear to be forced?

He resisted the urge to want to chase after him. The guy who was the result of many of their problems.

x-x

He had not been actually planning on see Ash with Meloetta, but there was no denying the boy took after Delia in so many ways. He would not renounce his criminal ways, no matter what. He knew Delia did not care for him anymore.

But, the fact the woman still kept it a secret he had a son…it made his stomach turn.

Though, he still did not actively pursue Ash until today. And that was only because he needed the boy as bait to get Meloetta for his plans…

However, he could not deny that he was somehow relieved when he saw Ash again.

Was a mere boy, a son causing this?

x-x

He called Brock after getting off the phone with his mother. Iris and Cilan were both sleeping, but he had to talk to his friend.

_Ring….1…2…3…4…5…6….,…10!_

_Click!_

Of course, Brock was probably sleeping and Dawn, well; she currently needed to rest to compete in the Wallace Cup.

May, he had heard was also competing in the Wallace Cup again as well. With a quick thought, he grabbed the phone and again…

Ringing…1…2…3-

"Ash, is that you?" The voice sounded sleepy yet concerned. But, he knew he could tell her what was bugging him tonight. She may understand just as easy as Brock would.

"Hey, Misty, can I talk to you…"

x-x

Ficlets will be added as they are written, not in any particular order.


	2. Ficlet 2

Pokémon is copyrighted to Nintendo. I own nothing.

**A/N: **Thanks everyone! You guys are awesome! Putting up with me in Pokémon though I fail after being AWOL for so long, luckily I'm not as new to the fandom as I once was so maybe my writing skills have improved since last time any of you read my works?

Axletia Rosonetis: Aw, thank you! I've been AWOL from Pokémon for so long I almost feel like it would do no good attempting to write a story for the "family." I know I'm one of the other 454656262 writers out there have attempted the same old plot device, but maybe I'll be able to go back and revise Secrets of the Past. That story really needs it, only time will tell. Thanks for the review.

Guest: Aw, thanks! I'll be updating these as I make sure they are revised to my liking and try and update once every two weeks. I'm a big…hoarder of my stories because it takes me a bit to where I like my writing.

Annie: Thank you as well!

x-x

Ficlet 2: Hunter J…What Can You Really Help Show?

Secretly, Giovanni could not have cared if the woman had jumped off a cliff to catch a hot pink Munchlax that had decided tell the world it knew the secret to the ancient language the Unown that helped humankind form their alphabets (okay, maybe not so much on the last part).

Hunter J had brought him some very pricey Pokémon in the past but even he could not help but be relieved when he had learned she and her crew decided to go headfirst into the waters of Sinnoh. Maybe part of it was because of the boy or maybe it was because of the attack on his own organization.

Mostly, he thought it was a fitting end for her. Hunter J was a dangerous woman. However, even he was thankful to Mew that her teaming up with Team Galactic did not work out well.

Why? Who would get a big enough ego to believe that they were good enough to be a God, without emotions? Giovanni knew he did not have an ego, but the leader of Team Galactic did indeed. (Somehow, right now, he could vaguely recall Delia over fourteen years ago telling him he did have an ego…not that it mattered currently, because he _did not_ have one!)

Alright, so Cyrus was that man. However, when Cyrus grew up believing his father, Lucas, had been killed…what could Giovanni say but that it partially his fault?

Lucas had been crazy enough to actually attack his own family (not referring to the boy and his mother) that his friend, Christy, had been killed!

So, when he received the news that someone who was connected with Cyrus, a pyscho even crazier than Giovanni himself was believed to be dead…he almost could not stop that satisfaction that he had a bit of revenge, even now, months after Hunter J's ship wasted away in Sinnoh.

It was even sweeter when he took a sip of the wine he had…

x-x

"Sir, are you going to keep staring at the footage of her demise or something like it is candy?" Giovanni was alerted to one of his most loyal members of Team Rocket, Rick, entering his room.

Rick, who had been with his boss almost 16 years, was not surprised to see Giovanni enjoying

Giovanni turned and gave his friend a narrow look, "It is bittersweet to know, one less object in the way. If that Pokémon Hunter would have started to stick her business into Unova, our plans could be delayed."

"Sir, if I may…I don't believe the idea of leaving Unova in Jessie and James' hands worth it either."

Giovanni almost wanted to drop the wine had had been drinking. In the years he had known Rick, the man was never one to get his own personal opinion about things…at least not like this.

"What do you mean Rick? They proved their ability when they helped stop Team Galactic-"

"Giovanni, don't dare try to lie to me! We both know you had those two buffoons following that boy, Ash, since you found out the news months ago. You are…in some way, having some sort of protection over that boy. He has grown on you. Christy was my partner but to you, like most of us here, we are just part of your organization to help gain what you want. Despite Jessie and James total failures the past few years…you are using them in a fatherly fashion now."

Giovanni resisted the urge to want to punch the man in front of him. But no, it would do not good. Rick was a friend and Christy had been too.

So when the man had been blunt about what Giovanni had been doing…it was a shocker.

"You believe I slander Christy's memory?" Giovanni asked, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"No sir…I believe, subconsciously, the thought of you being a father is behind more the motivation behind you torturing yourself to watch this, believing any death is satisfied to avenge Christy. You may even be doing it subconsciously, but we both know Christy would not have allowed her memory to be in vengeance like this…" the commander replied.

Deep down, maybe, just maybe, he was turning into a protective father…but that chance of being a father was long gone. It was possible; however, that maybe vengeance on Christy's death and satisfying his emotions by watching such things…made him almost forget the woman had died saving his son.

He turned and stared at Rick, "Tell me, then friend, why do you seem so satisfied that I have kept the footage of this event?"

He was not expecting the answer from his friend he got, "Because it is nice to someone associated with the man who helped contribute to her death is dead. You love your son…so you do what you do to deal with it. I'll find a way to deal without my love…"

It made him wonder, in a horrible thought, what it had been Delia who had died to save Ash? The thought made him gulp the wine down.

What type of stuff was he subjecting his mind to?

x-x

A/N: Don't ask me where the dialogue part came from. I had to write it though.


	3. Ficlet 3

Pokémon is copyrighted to Nintendo. I own nothing.

**A/N: **I'm planning on focusing a few ficlets around Brock and Misty as well...possibly Iris and Dent (or whatever his English name is...LOL!)

Axletia Rosonetis: Yeah, they are the same ones. Thank you for reviewing. Yeah, Giovanni does get a sick twist of justice…doesn't he?

One: I updated these ficlets when I get the motivation to write them. They're not going to be a constant updated thing like others, I work full time and I'm currently working other stories…I just don't have time to update often like everyone else anymore.

Ficlet 3: Wallace Cup Jitters

x-x

She could see it. The way her friends had been loading on the boat back to Kanto, the way Brock had a smile on his face that was…almost knowing. Like he was happy, content, but yet…almost sad.

Dawn wondered if it had truly meant she would see Brock again. He had been so busy studying at Pewter City, according to his last phone call…the studies of becoming a Pokémon Doctor.

The Wallace Cup was only two days away, this time in Johto. She was nervous because last time she had participated, she narrowly won. May had been a major support during that depression she had been going through; Dawn had lost several contests in a row, it seemed she would never get her dream of Top Coordinator.

Speaking of May, she was here, the one who had helped her during the last Wallace Cup, helping Dawn do her hair. Why was she so nervous? It almost made her want to go back to Unova, to catch up with Ash.

It was a feeling she had felt back in Kanto, when Ash's mother had called them up requesting Ash to come suddenly in the middle of competing in the Sinnoh League.

A look out of the corner of her eye and she saw May dressed up, in a dress that had looked almost like a ballroom gown.

Contests in Johto, unlike Sinnoh, coordinators did not dress up. They could if they wanted to, but they were not required. However, Wallace liked to see the coordinators dress up, so it was unsurprising when Dawn had pulled out one of her dresses her mother sent her from Sinnoh to wear.

"Dawn, what's wrong? You seem nervous…" May asked as she brushed her friend's hair.

Dawn forced a smile and nodded. Yeah, maybe it was her just being nervous. Pre-contest jitters, right? Everyone got them every once in a while…

But, she couldn't help but stop feeling a nagging concern that did not feel like the "contest jitters.

"I think maybe I'm getting jittery for the contest, being nervous and all. No need to worry, right?" Dawn replied and closed her eyes. May raised an eyebrow, not really believing her friend but even then, May could almost relate.

While both of them had plenty of reason to be nervous for the Wallace Cup – it was often one of the biggest contests that had more entries than regular region contests simply for the fact that one ribbon could be used in nearby regions to enter the Grand Festival – May could almost relate.

The previous evening, both girls had decided to save on money and share a room at the Pokémon Center. Dawn had went to sleep after fighting a bit with her Piplup…but May had tossed and turned for over two hours before a fitful sleep had fallen upon her.

The sleep had not been particularly restful either.

It had been filled with weird dreams of people dressed in space costumes laughing…

A cold shiver went down May's spine as she recalled the dreams as Dawn's words truly rang out to her for the first time.

"Yeah, I think so…" she replied, also forcing a smile on her face.

Both girls locked eyes for a second with each other as May quit brushing Dawn's hair…neither one of them believed the other.

Was something going on?


End file.
